The New Stuff of Legend: Alex and Evander 5 plus 1
by hawkerin
Summary: Their three-way marriage has always centred around Rose, but things are shifting slightly. Set in my New Stuff of Legends series, some time after Her Imzadi.


Alex and Evander 5+1

 **The First Time**

The dynamic between the Doctors had changed. A marriage with three people involved was unusual, even in later centuries. But their relationship thus far had been more about each of them with Rose and her with both of them. They cared about each other, but it wasn't like _that_ between them. Until now, it seemed.

Things had started to shift during their adventures with the couple on the Enterprise. Neither was quite sure what had prompted the change, but it didn't matter. The two men had decided that the love in their marriage wasn't just for Rose, but also for each other, and that was a very healthy development indeed.

Alex had always been physically affectionate. From the moment the Doctor regenerated into that form, even before the meta-crisis had split him into two, he was always hugging his friends and holding hands. His tactile nature was only amplified with Rose, so when he had decided that his relationship with Evander was changing, he started trying to bring those methods of expression to the fore with him as well. The problem was that Evander was not a fan of physical affection.

Evander accepted hugs and kisses with Rose. He preferred pressing his forehead to hers and revelling in the increased telepathic connection that came from it. He held hands with her because it was something that was familiar from the first moment that he had met her. Kissing, well, that he enjoyed for the same reasons that he enjoyed sex with Rose, but those reasons were difficult to explain.

"What? I... no, I don't think so," Evander stuttered when Alex bounced over to him and pulled him into a hug. He held his arms out uncomfortably for a moment before trying to push Alex off of him.

"I thought..? Oh, I'm sorry," Alex pouted and walked away despondently, his hands buried in his pockets. Evander could feel his confusion and pain of rejection through their bond. He wasn't sure what to say, but sent him a mental apology.

 **The Second Time**

The Doctors smiled at each other happily across the console as they piloted the ship away from the planet they'd just saved. Rose had gone to bed, exhausted from all the work they'd done to help the villagers get all of the children to safety. Evander sent feelings of love and appreciation across the bond to both of his spouses for making his life now so fulfilling and joyful.

Alex smiled at him and came over to kiss him softly on the lips. Evander pulled away and looked into his husband's eyes. He wasn't sure how to explain to him why physical expressions of love were so uncomfortable for him now. He didn't want to reject him, but he didn't like this and couldn't mask that feeling with the connection that they had.

"Alex, I... I don't know..." he stuttered.

"It's ok. I'll just..." Alex responded quickly and with a gesture towards their room, left Evander alone.

 **The Third Time**

Rose hugged Alex tightly and he spun her around excitedly before placing her back on her feet. She turned then, to Evander and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his arms loosely around her shoulders and leaned down to press his forehead against hers, smiling softly. She kissed him on the cheek and dashed off to visit with their friends.

Alex put an arm over his shoulders and rested his head on Evander's shoulder. "I love you, Evander. We're not the same man anymore, so it's not ego or narcissism. You help calm me down when I'm panicking and keep me focussed. I want you to know that I appreciate that," he told him honestly.

"I love you too, Alex. I miss being like you in some ways, but it's different. It feels different for me and I'm sorry about before," Evander admitted.

"I know we're not... I mean we've never really been... But I understand," Alex replied and patted his shoulder before starting to follow where Rose had gone.

"I don't think you do, but I'm not sure exactly if I understand it myself," he called after him. Alex didn't say anything, but he felt acceptance over the bond and decided to go with them for this visit despite his earlier refusal.

 **The Fourth Time**

They were tied back to back on the floor of the small cell. Rose was up in the magistrate's office, arguing for their release. They knew that she would convince him, the man had been drooling over her from the moment he saw her. It was because of that really, that he had used any excuse to lock up her Doctors. The fact that they were her husbands would mean that legally, he would have to release them to her. They had only been arrested because women on this planet were not allowed physical contact with any man who wasn't her husband. Rose only needed to provide proof that they were both her husbands and it would all be settled. That would probably mean that she'd need to go back to the TARDIS and retrieve her psychic paper, but it would get sorted eventually.

In the meantime, the two Doctors sat on the cold floor, their wrists tied to each others' and their ankles bound in front of them. Alex leaned his head back to rest on Evander's shoulder and he manoeuvred his hands so that he could twine their fingers together the way he often did with Rose. Evander complied and decided that maybe this was a good time to try and explain.

"Hear me out, and don't take it personally," Evander told him.

"Alright," Alex replied, unsure where this was going.

"I don't like being touched. Not even by Rose, really. It's not that I dislike it from her necessarily, but I only like it because she likes it. Does that make any sense?" he told him.

"Um, I suppose, sort of? You don't like it? Is that why you're always refusing oral sex from her?" Alex asked. He thought it was the greatest feeling in the universe, after regular sex anyway.

"I... it's... the only part about it that I like is how it makes Rose feel. I mean, biology kind of dictates a certain level of response from me, yes, but there are activities that make her feel even better and I'd rather make her feel that," Evander responded.

"Is this about me? I told you that I understand," Alex told him. He didn't want Evander to feel like he needed to make excuses for not being comfortable with another man. He couldn't remember ever having those types of feelings for any of his male friends before. He and Jamie had been very close, but it still wasn't like that. Jamie was more like a brother or son to him; family almost. Jack had tried and he had played along with the teasing, but he wasn't interested.

"It's not that, Alex. I can feel your thoughts and where they're spinning, but that's not it," Evander argued.

Before he could explain any further, the door to their cell opened with a piercing squeak of the hinges and Rose stood over them with a beaming smile. The guard untied them and they were released with apologies from the ambassador. They all smiled at the scowling magistrate and bowed graciously to the ambassador before returning to their ship.

 **The Fifth Time**

Rose was asleep between them, happy and sated after several hours of their attentions. Alex drew circles on her back with his fingers. Swirling endearments in Gallifreyan. He was lying on his side next to her, his head propped up by his other hand.

Evander mirrored his position on the other side of their wife, his own fingers playing idly with the soft curls in her now naturally blonde hair. Feeling brave and slightly like he owed it to him, Evander reached over to take Alex's hand in his own and kissed the back of it gently. He could feel Alex's surprise at the action and decided to up the ante a little bit. Knowing just how tactile Alex was, Evander pulled one of Alex's fingers into his mouth and sucked on it.

Alex shut his eyes and gasped. He had been trying to get Evander to allow the emotional shift between them to include a physical shift in their relationship as well, but had been repeatedly turned away. Something like this was completely unexpected, but very welcome. Alex sent his husband a mental caress that earned him a swirl of his tongue around Alex's fingers in his mouth.

When Evander finally released his hand, Alex moved to run his hand over Evander's shoulder and chest but he pulled away again, leaving Alex bereft and confused. He just couldn't understand what the man wanted between them. Frustrated, he wrapped his arm around Rose instead and snuggled down to take a nap with her.

Evander stared at the ceiling, angry with himself for all the mixed signals he was giving Alex, but still not sure how to fix it.

 **A Better First Time**

He had a plan. This time, things would be better. Evander had decided that he needed to talk to someone other than Alex about their changing relationship, and Rose had promised to help. She was so happy that they had grown so close. Rose loved both of her Doctors and while they hadn't had any issues of jealousy or inequality with regard to her in a long time, feeling the love between them was new.

"I knew you'd understand, darling. And thank you," he told her as they approached the library, knowing that Alex was in there.

"It took me a little while to figure it out, but you were still allowing me contact where you've been shying away from him. I think I know just the thing," Rose told him with a wolfish grin.

The pair entered the library to find Alex curled up on the sofa, deeply buried in an astrophysics book. He didn't look up at them, but asked, "Something I can help you two with?"

"I think it's more a matter of us helping you, love," Rose told him and stood behind the sofa, twining her fingers with his over his chest. He put down his book and laced his other hand with hers as well, kissing her cheek as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Helping me? Helping me with what?" Alex wondered.

"Well, Rose and I have been talking and we think that she's found the solution to our little... problem," Evander told him and nodded to Rose.

Without warning to Alex, Rose pulled his hands back over his head and pinned them there. She kissed him fiercely from above as he wriggled confusedly on the couch.

~'What's going on?'~ he asked them silently as his mouth was otherwise occupied.

~'Just sit back and enjoy, yeah?'~ Rose answered.

Evander knelt down in front of Alex and began to unfasten his trousers. He could again feel the other man's shock at his actions, but decided that after today, Alex would understand. Evander tugged Alex's trousers and pants down over his hips and wrapped his long fingers around Alex's hardening shaft.

Alex groaned into Rose's mouth and thought to them both, ~'I thought you didn't like this?'~

~'He doesn't like being touched. Doing the touching is another matter entirely. It took me a while to realize, he likes to feel my pleasure, not his own,'~ Rose explained.

With this new understanding, Alex allowed himself to simply enjoy the feelings of Rose's kisses and Evander's gentle strokes. His hips started to rock as he thrust lightly in Evander's hand. Deciding that it was all or nothing time, Evander took Alex into his mouth and repeated the actions he had done on the other man's fingers the night before. His confidence grew exponentially as he felt a wave of lust through the bond from both Alex and Rose. He looked up slightly to see Rose watching him intently, her eyes dark and hungry.

~'See something you like, darling?'~ he thought to her, his mental voice deep and sensual.

~'Yeah. Oh, yeah,'~ she replied.

~'Come here and let me feel what it's like to have my fingers buried inside of you while I'm doing this.'~

Rose leapt over the back of the sofa and curled into Alex's side as Evander's hand found its way under her skirt.


End file.
